1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal enabling a user to more conveniently use the terminal and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Background
Mobile terminals and methods of controlling the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In case of using each function of a mobile terminal or an application installed in the mobile terminal, a user should select an application corresponding to the each function, a menu or the like one by one after a lock screen set to the mobile terminal is unlocked. Hence, it is desirable to provide a more convenient access to frequently used applications or specific functions which require quick access.